


So That's How It's Going to Be

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Lena needs to work out, SuperCorp, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, and they're both competitive, just so happens there's a hot blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Prompt: I can see you turning up the speed on the treadmill, if you want to turn this into a competition, I’m in





	So That's How It's Going to Be

     Lena Luthor had never been one for working out, but now that she’s the CEO of an incredibly large company and constantly running from assassins sent by her brother, now seems as good a time as any to start. And what could be better than going to a gym full of stinky, sweaty, people on a Saturday morning when she could be home drinking wine and going over the latest project from R&D? Literally anything, but Jess said that this was the only time she could fit into Lena’s busy schedule which is why she suddenly found herself standing outside of the most exclusive gym in National City, wearing yoga pants and sneakers.

    “The paps would have a field day with this,” Lena muttered as she pushed through the door and was met with the noises of machines, bright pop music, and an underlying stench of despair. That last one may have been just her.

    A quick scan of the open layout of the room showed her that there were a limited number of machines open. There was a cycle open to her left, but she would be sandwiched between a woman who was peddling like her life depended on it and a man whose shirt was dripping with perspiration. There was an elliptical open, and on the end away from prying eyes, but it was right next to a window where the sun was shining directly on it and Irish skin and sun were not a good combination. Looks like her last option was the treadmill. Lucky for her there were two empty so she wouldn’t have to run next to anyone.

     Slipping the hair tie from her wrist, Lena quickly put her hair into a messy bun as she took her place at the treadmill setting it to a brisk walking pace. She was ten minutes into walking, a sheen of sweat all over her body, when a woman took the treadmill to her side. Lena glanced over and stumbled at the sight, causing the stranger to laugh. Lena quickly righted herself and continued her walk, trying to hide her embarrassment, but not without taking another look from the corner or her eye. The woman was stunning. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, defined arms that were shown off by her blue sports bra, a nice figure judging by the way her yoga pants hugged her figure, and to top it all of she had the most amazing abs Lena had ever seen. She was a goddess, her body sculpted completely in muscle.

     _Calm down, Lena, your gay is showing._  Returning her gaze back to her own machine, Lena did her best to ignore her desire to ogle… which lasted for all of five seconds until the woman started running. Lena’s treadmill was on a 4, but the blonde’s was on 6. I can do better than that Lena thought as she tried to stealthily raise the speed of her treadmill to 6.4. Glancing at the woman’s face, Lena took note of her smirk as she reached out to speed her machine from a 6 to 7.  _So that’s how it’s going to be._

    This silent game continued for the next ten minutes, the two of them raising their speeds in small increments until Lena was gasping for breath and sprinting faster than she had ever done before, and the stranger was calmly running beside her but covered in a layer of sweat and breathing a little heavier than she was when they had started this. A lone drop slipped from the woman’s hairline and Lena followed it on its journey down her face, then her neck, down her chest, and then lost in her bra.

    “God, what I wouldn’t give to follow that with my tongue,” she whispered, or at least thought she had, but it’s hard to whisper when your breaths are coming out in pants. The stranger whipped her head to face Lena, eyes wide with shock, and then she faltered.

    It all seemed to happen in slow motion, yet it was over as soon as it happened. The woman’s step faltered, her next step landing at an awkward angle and causing her knees to give out. Her feet now resting on the track pulled her entire body after her until she was sprawled on the gym floor and staring at the ceiling in shock.

     “Oh my god,” Lena ripped the stop cord on her treadmill from its spot, causing her machine to quit, then jumped on the floor next to its current occupant, “Are you okay?” she quickly scanned her body for injuries, maybe taking a bit too long on the abs, “I am so sorry, that was all my fault-”

    “Kara,” the woman interrupted, holding out her arm.

    Lena blinked in confusion, “What?”

    “My name,” she laughed, “it’s Kara. Can you help me up?” she shook her arm a little for emphasis and Lena scrambled to grasp it.

    Lena pulled Kara up, then jokingly shook her hand, “Lena, it’s nice to meet you,”

     Kara’s eye lit up with amusement, “I think you’re supposed to introduce yourself to someone before you offer to lick their sweat.”

     “Oh no,” Lena’s hands flew up to cover her face, “I’m so sorry, sometimes I can’t control what comes out of my mouth,” Kara’s hands gently pulled her hands away from her face, “I caused you to fall off a treadmill! I am so, so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up-”

    “Ice cream!” was spilling from Kara’s lips before Lena had even finished speaking, and she was bouncing with excitement.

    “What?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara and the blonde’s response was to move her hands from gripping at Lena’s wrist to gently cradle her hands.

    “How do you feel about ice cream?”

    “Ice cream?” Lena laughed, “We just spent the past half hour burning calories that you want to put back on?”

    Kara pouted a little at that, “There’s never a bad time for ice cream,” she paused and smirked at Lena, “Plus, I hear getting ice cream is a great first date activity.”

   “Well, I’m not entirely opposed to ice cream,” Lena laughed, causing Kara to fist pump and Lena to laugh harder.  _This could be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
